Sawyer Scott's First Snow Day
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: This is a short light hearted thing...hope you like it


**Hey guys, thanks for being so patient with me taking my time to upload. I have been really busy with exams of which I have a final next week (depending on snow) and my best friend came from Australia and I haven't seen her in 4 years so it was nice to spend time with her and her family. Okay so I was inspired by this because yet again I had another snow day (I think it is my 5****th**** or 6****th**** in just under a year). I live in England to this is a rarity to us, but my parents definition of a snow day is stay at home and work. Anyway I thought I would write this, hope you like it...**

**Sawyer Scott's First Snow Day**

A 7 year old Sawyer Brooke Scott rose at the sound of her alarm clock, she was excited at the prospect of her first snow day ever. She had heard rumours the night before about school being closed if the snow continued to fall like it had been doing. Her, now 13 year-old cousin, Jamie, had told her all the wonderful things about what happened on his previous snow days and Sawyer couldn't wait. She ran out of her room and into the sitting room and looked out of the window. The sun was streaming in but all she could see was a white blanket covering the roads, cars, trees and even the porch! Running into her parents room Sawyer jumped onto the two covered figures, known as her parents.  
"Mummy!" she yelled excitedly. "It snowed it snowed! Does that mean I have a snow day? Can we go play? Can Jamie come over?"

Listening to her daughter babble with excitement Peyton Sawyer Scott stirred slightly as she opened her emerald orbs to see her daughters blue ones smiling back at her. She smiled; she loved to see her daughter first thing in the morning. Her husband on the hand had slept through the noise of their daughter, which was understandable as he had gotten home late from a night out with Nathan.  
"I'm not sure yet baby; you go turn the computer on, so mummy can check the website and I'll be there in a minute," before she could finish her sentence Sawyer had bounded off the bed and to the computer at the foot of the bed.

An impatient Sawyer waited for her mother to get out of bed and check the "Tree Hill Secondary's" website. And sure enough it was a snow day.... "Yay!" Sawyer yelled, jumping onto her sleeping father. "Daddy, Daddy! It's a snow day!" There was no reaction. "Daddy," she whined, "Get up!" There was still no answer, "Lucas Eugene Scott, if you don't wake up now then I'm going to get some snow and put it all over you," she threatened. For a 7 year old she was feisty.

"Did you just middle name me?" her father asked turning onto his back so he was now facing his daughter. Her bright blue eyes were a copy of his but otherwise she was a mini Peyton from her likes and dislikes to her temperament. Sawyer nodded with a cheeky smile as she hopped of the bed and into her room. "She just middle named me," Lucas said in shock to his wife, who just laughed and walked out of the room.

Sawyer opened her cupboard and inspected it, thermals, check, hat, check, tracksuit bottoms, check, gloves, check, scarf, check, t-shirt, check, sweatshirt, check and finally coat, check. Within the space of five minutes Sawyer Scott was ready to head out into the snow and she hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. She walked into the kitchen, dressed as though she was ready for a blizzard. Peyton, who was dressed in her nightgown, and Lucas, who was in a pair of blue pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, looked at her. "Come on!" Sawyer moaned at her parents. "I want a snow fight!" They both let out a little chuckle at their daughter's anticipation. Lucas flopped down on a chair, "I'm not going," he said.  
"Woos," Peyton remarked as she headed for her room to get dressed. Sawyer smirked at her father; he was in for some trouble later.

A few hours later Sawyer and Peyton were out on the empty road building a snowman. The sun was shining, but it was freezing cold. Both mother and daughter were wrapped up warmly and were having great fun! They had finished their snowball fight after Peyton had slipped trying to attack her daughter; Lucas had watched from the window and laughed as Sawyer threw a snowball at him.  
Suddenly a car pulled up, it was Haley, Nathan and Jamie. Peyton had called them to join in the fun! Jamie grabbed a snowball and put it down his cousin's back, who then began to chase him down the street with one. Nathan and Haley began to make their own "snow-woman" as Peyton completed the one that her and her daughter had started. Lucas looked out and saw his family having fun; he thought it was about time he joined in. Wrapping up warm he went outside and grabbed a snowball – sneaking behind Peyton he "dropped" it on her head. She screamed as she turned around armed with snow! She smiled sneakily as she hugged her husband while putting the snowball down his back!  
The street was alive with screaming and shouting as snowballs went flying. When Sawyer Brooke Scott went to bed a few hours later she prayed for another snow day soon; she wished everyday could be like today....Well here's to wishing!

**I now it's short but hope you guys liked it...Please R&R  
xx**


End file.
